


Stress

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're so stressed you forget the date.





	Stress

Birds were singing outside, the sunshine, rare for the season, a welcome alternation from the rainy weather. People were outside, enjoying the warm rays. But not you. You were inside, furiously typing away on your computer, whilst biting on your lip. Your leg jumped under the table, making the picture of a nervous wreck perfect.

You were stressed. Plain and simple. This was the fourth essay you made this week, and there were even more coming. You were busy, and because of that, you didn't have any time for your friends, or, most importantly, your boyfriend. He was constantly begging you to spend time with him. It wasn't that you didn't want to, but you were just so busy. So stressed out. You were pretty sure he understood. Or, at least you hoped so. 

A gush of wind made you jump. You hadn't opened any windows, had you? Suddenly, arms encircled your form, and you knew it could only be one person. "Pietro!", you smiled, twisting to kiss his cheek. He smiled at you, pressing a kiss onto your forehead. Then, he read the document open on you computer. His eyebrow raised. "Are you ready?", he asked. "For... what exactly?" A look of disappointment appeared on his face.

Today was no special day, was it? Your eyes moved to the date on your computer. You nearly felt your heart stop. It was your one year anniversary! "Pietro, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!", you whispered, shock still numbing you. You slowly stood up, Holding your hands to Pietros cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I forgot, oh god, I'm so dumb. Please, please forgive me!" You felt tears stinging in your eyes. The entire stress, frustration, and now the fact that you forgot such a special day.

"I'm so stupid!" You pulled your hands to your face, desperately trying to hold back your tears. Arms wrapped themselves around your body. "There, there. It's okay.", he mumbled, his accent soothing you slightly. You slumped against him, shaking your head slightly. "Nothing's okay" Your voice was muffled by his body. "No, you are stressed. I get it. I just did not realize how much it upset you..." A kiss was pressed onto your temple. "'M not that upset..." 

"(YN)...love... you're crying...", he mumbled. You shook your head childishly. He gently yet firmly pulled you away from him, wiping away the tears. "I know you are stressed. How about we go out, celebrate, and then I help you with school work?" You just nodded, happy that you had such an understanding boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
